Ojamajo Joy
by Red One1223
Summary: Basically it's my own characters having adventures while Doremi and the others have theirs. I mean, if you think about it, if Momoko was a witchling in America, there were probably thousands across the world, right? Takes place during season 2 of anime.
1. Episode 1: Enter the Black Ojamajo!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, and I'm sorry but I'm not able to watch the 2nd season of this anime because Youtube is being an ass and I wasn't able to find any before…So if you find those episodes on there, I probably missed them big time…anyways, I personally like the 2nd transformation in this anime so I thought I would introduce what could've happened.

Anyways: Enjoy!

---

Joy Kinhoshi, 15, looked frantically around her room for her video camera; she had raven colored hair, bright green eyes, wore a black shirt, baggy jeans and tennis shoes.. "I know I left it here somewhere! Don't tell me I lost it again! Where did I put it??" she whined as she searched high and low in her room for it. "How am I suppose to turn in my major film if I don't have the film?? Mom and Dad will kill me if they found out I lost it month after they gave it to me!" Joy collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. "Maybe I left it at th-That's it!" she said as she jumped up and ran out of her room.

"Ok, the park is only a few blocks from here, so all I have to do is get there before someone steals it!" she said as she strapped her skates on and left her home.

An hour later: (A/N: no one wants to see her get her camera, then go back home. Complete waste of time if you ask me)

Joy picked up her camera, which was now ON, low on batteries and was covered with some debris so no one was able to see it. There was also some weird flower shape thing but she ignored it for now.

She sat in her room, looking at her film that she was trying to create for this art festival coming up. "No, no, no! I need a different angle at that part!" she muttered as she fast forward through it. "Looks like it's at the end and when I left it back ther-huh? What's this?" she wondered as it showed 4 girls, younger than her, all standing in a circle making sure that no one's watching.

They then started to clap their hands in time, making gloves, boots, and witch outfits appear on their bodies. "Whoa…" Joy whispered in awe. She fast-forwarded a bit and saw one of the girls, with pink hair, dropping the flower-like object on the ground as she missed to reach and put it in her pocket. The said object landed next to the camera…Joy looked at the object that she found and started asking herself one thing: "Will this work for me like it did them?"

She closed the door, shut her curtains and took a deep breath. Joy opened her eyes and started copying the moves that she had recently seen. She grinned as she heard the music and black and white material were appearing on her hands, feet and body! She laughed with joy but was cut off as the material disappeared and the object fell to the floor. "Maybe it won't work because it belongs to someone else…" she whispered sadly as she placed it in her jewelry box. Joy turned away from the jewelry box and saw a bright light coming from behind her a few seconds later. She spun around and saw the box glowed. She ran to it and opened it up, gasping as she did. There were two objects, one of them being the one she found earlier, and one that looked like just a circle version of it.

"Thank you!" she said out loud as she picked the new one close to her. "Let's try that again!" Joy said as she tried to repeat the steps. When she hit the center, it started to float above her. "Huh? This didn't happen before…maybe because it's different it's-Ah!" she squeaked as the tap turned into a black witch outfit. She caught it and quickly put it on and grabbed the hat the floated down after the dress. "Pretty Witch Joy-chi!" she cheered as she did a small dance. "Whoa, where did that come from? I got to go see what I look like!"

Joy went over to a mirror and saw herself with the a black witch dress, little black boots and gloves that fit perfectly on her, and a witch hat with her purple clip in her hair; her jeans, socks, and t-shirt had disappeared, making her wonder what happened to them. "Huh…I was hoping for something just a b-"

"Joy! Can I come in??" her mother asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh, j-just a minute! I'm changing!" she replied as she tried to get the outfit off of her. "Come on, disappear!" she begged the outfit. "Get off!"

"Honey? Do you need help getting something off?"

"N-no mom! Everything's fine! Really!!" Joy quickly replied as she tried to keep her mom from coming in and trying to get the dress off. She even tried to pull the tap off of her chest. That seemed to work; it slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor. _"There it goes,"_ she thought as she picked the items up and put them in the jewelry box. Her mom entered the room as she closed the lid.

"Just thought I let you know that you have to go to bed early for tomorrow and dinner's ready! Remember we're moving tomorrow, and you still need to clean your room young lady!" a 30-40 year old woman scolded. "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am I'll clean it after dinner, promise!" Joy stated as she ran downstairs for dinner.

"And don't you forget, Joy!" her mother called after her.

---

After dinner, the teen rushed to her room once more and pulled the tap out. _"It'll be much faster with magic, shouldn't it?"_ she thought as she pulled the outfit on once again. "Ok, so how do I get the wand out?" Joy muttered as she hit the buttons that are on the tap. After the few following notes played out, a wand came bursting out of the tap.

Joy grabbed it and saw that it was pink and had spheres inside it. "I wonder what they're for…nevermind about that! Mom might come in at any second and see me like this!" She waved the wand and called out some words, "Poipan poipurupan poran! Help make my chores easier to complete!" The teen waved it at her desk, which started to put the items on it inside a box. "Wow, this is gre-"

"Excuse me? Joy-senpai? It's me, Doremi-chan; I need to ask you something. I lost something and heard that you were in the park last and that's where I lost it," a young voice asked, from the other side.

"J-just as sec!" she called out. Joy quickly waved the wand again, whispering her spell,

"Poipan poipurupan poran! Stop the last spell I cast!" aiming the wand at the desk once more; it didn't work out well. "OHCRUDOHCRUDOHCRUD!" Joy started to panic, as the spell didn't work. She then realized something about what the new person said earlier "Doremi-chan, was the object you lost look like a flower type deal?"

"Y-yes! How did you-?"

"No time!" she stated quickly pulling Doremi in her room and shutting the door. "I need to stop that before my mom finds out!" she simply stated, pointing at the desk that was starting to put everything else away.

"Joy-senpai, are you a majo? Or a beginner because of th-"

"Doremi-chan, I saw this video of you and 3 more girls doing this thing so I tried to do it, but it didn't work so I put in this box and it made this one and now I can't stop this!! Please help!" Joy quickly explained, handing Doremi her tap, pointing at her own, and at the situation.

"OK, ok, now what did you do to try and stop it?"

"I cast my spell and asked to stop the last spell I cast…"

"Try it again but this time be more specific," the pink-haired girl suggested.

"O-ok! Poipan poipurupan poran! Stop the desk!" she stated, waving the wand and aiming it at the desk. It stopped and went back to it's original spot. Joy sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Your wand looks like Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan's when they had that costume," Doremi stated, pointing at the wand. It was long and cylinder and had little spheres. "You should come join us at the Maho-dou!"

"Maho-dou? Isn't that little magic shop I saw a few days ago?"

"Hai!"

"I would love too, but we're moving tomorrow and I won't be able to attend my old school, and the shop will probably be too far away to get there and back to my new home in time if I were to leave for a few hours."

"I see…I'll talk to Majo Rika and ask her about what to do. Until then, don't use up those spheres. The more magic you use, the more spheres you use up, so if you run out of spheres you can't cast spells."

"I'll try…thank you, Doremi-chan," she nodded seeing how little she has now. "You should leave now, since you got that back."

"Will you-?"

"No way! Since I'm one myself, at least I think I am, I might as well not tell…right?"

"You'll turn into a magic frog and can't change back because it takes a whole lot of magic to do that!" Doremi explained. "See ya later, I guess," she added as she left the room and headed to the shop.

---

"Wait, so let me get this straight: some kid is now a witch apprentice, but she's moving away before her training can start?" Majo Rika asked Doremi, who nodded rapidly. "I don't see how I'm involved in all this."

"Because she saw us, found my tap, and another one appeared for her after she tried to use mine, and if she's going away, she needs a sensei like you…except maybe nicer," Doremi answered.

The green frog sighed, "Go get the other Ojamajos if you're so persistent in helping this kid…" Doremi cheered and quickly called her friends over to the Maho-dou.

A half-hour later: (Like I said before, waste of time if it's just the kids walking over to place; Don't see much of a point)

Doremi explained what had happen to her friends who quickly agreed to do a Magical Stage and find an available witch to train the new Ojamajo when she moves away tomorrow.

The girls were already in their witch forms, ready to start casting.

"Pirika pirirara nobiyakani!" Doremi started.

"Paipai poipon hinayakani!" Hazuki Fujiwara, the orange Ojamajo followed after.

Then Aiko Senoo, the blue Ojamajo said, "Pameruku raruku takarakani!"

Then the last Ojamajo of their current group, Onpu Segawa, the purple Ojamajo, casted her spell: "Pururun purun suzuyakani!"

"MAGICAL STAGE!" they all shouted. "When Joy Kinhoshi moves to her new home, let there be a Majo there!"

---

A bright light appeared at three different areas: Joy's soon to be home, her current house, and a dusty old shop in the same city that Joy was moving to the next day.

---

Joy: Oh my gosh, it's my first time in Seto, the new city I'm moving to!

Eva: Who are you? Why do you have a tap like I do?

Joy: Eh?? You have a tap too? You must be a Majo too! Next time on Ojamajo Joy: **Another Apprentice like Me?? Enter: Eva!** See ya soon!


	2. Another Apprentice like Me? Enter : Eva

"So, this is Seire H.S, huh?" Joy said, looking at her new school. "Time to show what I'm made of!"

"Which won't be much if you're like that," a girl her age walked ahead of her with jade green hair and light blue eyes. "I really hope you're not in my class."

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Joy muttered, rolling her eyes and trying not to stick her tongue out at the girl. "No one wants to be in the same room with you either," she muttered, going over to the front doors to find her classroom.

A few minutes later:

"Alright class, settle down; we have a new student attending here all the way from Misora City. Come on in!" te teacher announced, calling Joy inside. "Please, introduce yourself."

"Alright: I'm Joy Kinhoshi and I hope to enjoy my stay here in Seto!" she said, bowing to the class.

"Alright, Kinhoshi, you're sitting next to Nakamura and Nanaho," the teacher said, motioning the two students to stand up. A girl with brown hair and green eyes stood up along with a familiar girl with jade hair color and light blue eyes.

"Eva Nakamura?" the teacher asked. "You'll be showing Kinhoshi the school, understood?"

"Yes, sir," the jaded girl sighed, tossing her hair back.

Joy looked at her, and nearly freaked out. It was the same girl from this morning. "I just had to be stuck with her…maybe I can use my magic to change my class…" she thought as she took her seat.

"What a surprise…someone did say that someone new was coming…didn't know she meant you," Eva sighed.

Joy looked confused, glancing at Eva. "Our teacher is a 'he'…" she said.

"Not talking about him. I'm talking about this person I help over at the Maho Dou,"

"_Wait, there's a Maho Dou here? Could that mean that she's a witch? One thing to do then: follow her to find the shop. Maybe I can find out if there's anyone else…"_ Joy thought. "So, when do you usually work?"

"It's usually on Wednesdays and Fridays; I have other stuff that I need to do so I don't usually work and she's understandable when you have a good reason and you get to know her well…why do you ask?" Eva asked, looking skeptical.

"I just wanted to check it out since there was a Maho Dou at my old house and I was interested to see if it's like the one back home," Joy explained.

"You had one? I'm surpri-"

"Please work on the assignments, Ms. Nakamura and Ms. Kinhoshi," the teacher sighed, picking up a ruler.

"Yes sir!"

-Time Skip!-

"So…what's it like working for her?" Joy asked, as she followed Eva.

"As I told you for about the fifth time, she's nice once she gets to know you and vice versa…" Eva huffed as she lead the way.

"So…what do you usually do there?" the new witchling asked, trying to figure out what to do.

"Sell trinkets, water the plants, basically the stuff that one would do when going to work at a magic shop; selling and tending to everything," the jaded-colored girl explained as the approached a plain building. "Here we are: The Seto Maho Dou, perfect place for all of your magical needs."

"Think it could turn me into a witch?" Joy joked, but received a harsh glare from Eva. "Lighten up it's ju-"

"Never say stuff that could ruin your life, Kinhoshi; warning you right now," Eva said looking as if she stared at Joy's soul. "Even if it was just a joke, never say stuff like that."

"O-ok," the black-haired girl muttered, practically stuttering. Whatever had happened to Eva before working for the shop had probably affected the girl more than Joy could understand at the moment. "M-maybe we should go inside?" she asked, trying to calm herself down.

Eva stared down at Joy for a few more seconds (which felt like several minutes to Joy) before turning and walking into the Maho Dou. _"God, if I didn't know any better, she hates me more than this store,"_ she thought, thinking with a cross face, following after Eva.

"Miss Oshiro? I'm here with the new girl that I told you about. She says that there was a Maho Dou at her old town so she wanted to check this place out," Eva said, grabbing a few bags that had different addresses on it.

"What are those for?" Joy asked as she set her backpack down.

"Sometimes people want this store to make errands so that's what I do, make errands. I'm taking the back route as usual, Miss Oshiro!" she explained as she left through the back entrance, closing the door behind her. Joy waited a few seconds before quietly following after her. If her suspicions were correct, then that would mean…

Joy poked her head out and but didn't get a chance to see anything as a new voice rang out in the store, "Hello there!" She spun around to find an elderly silver-haired woman. "You must be Joy Kinhoshi. Rika told me about you," the elderly woman smiled sweetly.

"R-Rika?" Joy asked, confused. She didn't know a Rika, and unless this woman was talking about Eva, then this lady was probably very senile.

"An old friend of mine over in your hometown. If I may, you have a special device?" she said, offering her hand.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Joy asked, pulling out the device she had receive a few days ago.

Miss Oshiro nodded. "Let's go out into the back and I should help you get started on your training," she simply told Joy, pushing the door open and walking outside. Joy followed after her, a bit excited. "Eva will be back later, let's just get started before she gets back. I have a job for you too," Miss Oshiro said with a wink.

The black Ojamajo nodded and quickly pressed the middle of the tap. It floated high above her; a few seconds later a black witch ling dress appeared above, Joy grabbing it and quickly putting it on. Black gloves and boots appeared as she put her arms through the socket and reached to grab the hat that was above the teen's body. "Pretty Witchi Joy-chi!" she chanted doing a slight pose.

The elder witch chuckled, "Majo Rika warned me that some students might do that…well get your broom and wand, ok?" Joy nodded, pushing the buttons like before, summoning her wand and broom in that order.

"Sweet! I was wondering where the broom was at," the teen grinned. "What's my first job?" she asked turning to Miss Oshiro. She was given a bag that had an address. "What's this?"

"Your first job. I want you to find Eva and give it to her," the elder witch smiled. "You'll find her easily enough; she won't be that hard to find."

Joy considered the last sentence carefully before nodding. "Hai! I'm off!" she said, climbing on her broom and flying off (clumsily of course). "How do you steer this thing?!"

"Just relax and try not to draw any attention," Joy was told as she tried to keep control of her broom.

-Commercial Break-

EyeCatch: A black fairy, a green fairy, and an teal fairy wearing glasses flies up to the screen, holding out cards that spell out 'Ojamajo Joy'

-End Commercial Break-

"AH!" Joy was mentally screaming as she tried to find Eva. She spotted a black speck in the air, and quickly tried to turn and fly after it. As she got closer the black turned into a shade of green. "E-e-e-Eva!" she yelled, soaring past the girl.

"Gah! What did I tell you about what you say??" Eva shouted, flying after her, attempting to stop her. She pulled out a wand and chanted, "Chimchoi chichim poran! Slow this annoying girl down!"

"Annoying?! Why I oughta-!" Joy started to threaten the other witch ling before starting to slow down. Soon she slowed to a stop, hanging in the air.

"What the heck are you even doing up here?? You found out about Miss Oshiro being a-"

"No, I became one right before I moved. You see, I had found this device that looked like this one but it was different, right? Well I discovered that it gave the person a witch costume, but when I tried it didn't work for me," Joy started to explain.

"That means that it wasn't yours and wouldn't react to your DNA. I believe that the devices are only able to link up when it's at the right frequency and the DNA is right; continue," Eva explained.

"Well, I put it in my jewelry box and all of the sudden, it made two of them, one for me and the other for another trainee, who came a little while later to originally get the thing that I found. She also helped me with a spell that I cast that had gotten…"

"Out of control?" Eva guessed. Joy sighed and nodded. "So now you're here and going to be training with us…"

"Oh yeah, she wanted me to give you this," Joy said, handing Eva the bag she was carrying. "I guess she anticipated this."

"…no."

"What?" the black Ojamajo asked confused. "What do you mean, 'no'? It makes perfect sense."

"If she anticipated this, I wouldn't be here right now!" Eva told her, nearly yelling.

Joy did the calming motion with one of her hands, trying to stay on the broom. "Ok, ok. Let's just calm down for a few seconds and think about this; I'm sure there's a reason about how she even planned this…she did say something about talking to an old friend from the town I lived in last. Maybe they talked about it before today?" she suggested.

"Wait, how did you find out what to do? Usually the witches would tell you but from what you're saying is that you didn't discover a witch…" Eva said a few seconds later.

"Oh that. I had left my camera in the park so when I went to get it I found that it was still recording and that it was caught on tape…"

"How many witch trainees were there???"

"Like three or four girls I guess…why?" Joy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a spell that requires like more than 2 witches: Magical Stage. If one of them found out about you, then they must've told the rest…" Eva started to tell Joy.

"And that's how Miss Oshiro found out!" Joy concluded. "…Hey are there any more witch trainees I should know about?"

"One's kinda away on a family business trip so she won't be back for the next few months," Eva shrugged. "Come on, I'll show you how I deliver so we can be back before the store closes; let's go!" she said, flying off gracefully.

"W-wait up! I still need to work on this!" Joy called out, who, unlike her partner, didn't know how to fly as smooth yet. "EVA!"

- - -

Joy: First day of work and I'm stuck inside the store instead of helping deliver like Eva.

Eva: Hey, you need practice and Miss Oshiro isn't going to allow something you to mess up and blow our cover!

Joy: Next time on Ojamajo Joy: **First Day Blow Out?! **See ya soon!


	3. Episode 3: First Day Blow Out!

A girl was blocking the way into the store, trying to buy as much time as possible. "They can't find out; they just can't!" she muttered, hoping that someone would come back to help her.

-cue intro/opening-

"About time school let out for the day," Joy sighed as she walked out of the high school building and towards the Maho Dou. She couldn't wait to start some of her training. "Maybe I can just fly there…yeah I should do that!" she grinned as she muttered a little. She quickly ran towards an alley, getting ready to pull out the magical tap. The black Ojamajo turned into the alley to find that someone was already there.

"…Wrong turn!" she simply said, running towards the shop. She had to memorize the path leading from the school to shop to home and vice versa so she didn't end up late.

As she ran off a girl with orange pigtails stepped out from the alley Joy had ran into; she had a worried look on her face, not quite sure if she was doing the right thing from the looks of it.

"Sorry…I'm late…" Joy panted as she walked into the Maho Dou, setting her stuff down behind the counter. Ms. Oshiro, the Maho, sighed as she set down a letter. "What is that?" Joy asked, looking at it, tilting her head.

"A calling card; someone plans to rob the shop of it's 'most value treasure'," Eva said, appearing from behind. "This is the first time they called us out."

"Eva, I'm sure everything will be alright; I mean, can't we just use magic to stop them?" Joy asked. Eva shot a glare at Joy, making her regret saying that suggestion. "Never mind."

"You bet never mind! Last thing we need is another witch in training…" Eva grumbled, shaking her head, "I don't even know what this treasure could be."

"I think it's this," Ms Oshiro said, pulling out a key that had a smiling moon on the rounded end. "This key is the only way that anyone can use to get to the Luna Realm."

"Luna Realm?" Joy asked, tilting her head.

"It's basically where the witches go to instead of staying on earth; it's also where we get our spell drops," Eva explained. Joy nodded in agreement and looked over at the silver haired Maho. "Though normally we get there when there's a full moon."

"But why is it so important, if that's the case?" Joy asked. Eva looked over at their mentor, raising an eyebrow at this; she was interested also.

"Well, this is a special key: this can give us access to that realm at _**any time**_," Ms. Oshiro told them, emphasizing the last few words. She waited for a few seconds for the effect to sink then kick in before continuing. "There are only a few keys like this in this world, the Queen, and a selected few, holding one of them."

"So if someone's after this key…" Joy started.

"They must know about us!" Eva concluded, paling at the thought. "They're going to find out and expose us all! It'll be worse than the Salem Witch Trials!"

"So we have to protect the key!" Joy stated, shuddering at the thought. If word gets out that there are witches, there will be worldwide chaos or worse! "What can we do to protect the key??"

"But what I'm wondering is why now? And who could've given them the hint," Eva mused, staring over at Joy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Joy asked, taking an involuntary step backwards.

"This never happened before and a few days after you show up, this came into the shop!" Eva nearly shouted.

"Don't you think this person could've been planning to do this even BEFORE I came?" Joy nearly shouted back. The black Ojamajo blinked and started to think about something, facing away from the jade Ojamajo. "…I think I might have an idea…" she finally said. "Something that we can use our magic for but it'll have to be quick and leave before the magic runs out…"

"And that would be…?" Ms. Oshiro and Eva asked. Joy smirked as she grabbed both of their attentions.

-Commercial Break-

EyeCatch: Joy is taking pictures, Eva and the fairies posing in funny outfits, the jade Ojamajo getting angry as it switches to a different costume. Soon Eva tackles Joy and the fairies lift up cards stating the name of the show.

-End Commercial-

"Mizu-kun, please we don't have to do this!" a female's voice pleaded. "Please, don't do this; you can just work to-" SMACK

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing," the male hissed at her, the girl quietly whimpering from the pain. He snuck over to the front door of the shop and quietly open it. "Morons, they left it unlock. Made it so much easier."

"Halt!" a voice interrupted as a figure jumped down. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Oh yeah? And who the heck are you supposed to be?" Mizu rolled his eyes.

"Black Joy at your service, and in your case, I'm SO not happy to help you!" she said, slamming her scepter down. The figure wore a white and black evenly proportions outfit that resembled a Shinto Priestess' robes and icy crystal necklace.

Another figure jumped down. She wore an ominous outfit that was also in evenly proportions but had green and blue instead of her partner. "I am Green Tide! …Seriously, Black, is that the best you could come up with?"

"Just be glad it's not something else," Joy said. "Let's just hurry up and do this!" she muttered, waving the scepter (which was really her wand in disguise).

"Chimchoi chichim poran! Water appear!" Green Tide, aka Eva, chanted, firing water at the ground.

Mizu raised an eyebrow. "Is that seriously the best you can d-"

"Poipan poipurupan poran! Freeze the water to trap the thief!" Joy quickly chanted aiming at the water that was surrounding the man.

The water froze, looking like upside down icicles trapping the Mizu, who was trying to escape into the shop before he was stopped by the two super heroines. "All I wanted was the stupid money!"

_"So he wasn't after the key at all,"_ Joy thought as she looked over at thief.

"Alright! Your plan actually worked!" Eva cheered. "Now lets get out of here!" she said, ready to go.

"Hold on a sec G.T.," Black Joy said, as she walked over to the girl that was dragged into this. "Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

"S-sure. J-j-just don't hurt me!" the girl sobbed.

"I've seen you somewhere before…but never mind that. Why were you hanging with this guy and didn't go to the police when you found out about what he was going to do??"

"H-he said that he would prove that it was me who was planning on doing it cause I was the one who usually sent out the calling card. I was the one who would usually tell him where the items were when it came to stealing…I just couldn't let him try to pin it all on me!"

"He would probably do it anyway despite you listening to him…Just call the police and explain to them what was going on and maybe they'll understand…" the black Ojamajo said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Hey! B.J.! We need to go now!" Eva shouted, pointing out that the magic was already running out. If they didn't get out of the area soon, they would be exposed despite their attempt to save the secret of the Luna Realm. The jade Ojamajo ran off, Black Joy giving a small salute and running after her partner.

"B-bye! T-thank you!" the girl waved after them.

"Think she'll be alright?" Joy panted as they hid in an alleyway.

"If we see her tomorrow maybe we can ask more about why she would even agree to help with the guy in the first place," Eva said. "I don't know about you, but I'm heading home," she started to walk off before turning around. "And…thanks. I guess if it wasn't for your plan we would've been…"

"I had to do something. I promised a witch in training back in my hometown that I wouldn't tell about being a witch, and I always try to make do on my promises," Joy said, looking up to the sky.

"Do you have any regrets joining us?" Eva asked, looking over at the black Ojamajo.

Joy simple shook her head. "I don't know enough about this whole witch thing in general, so I don't have any regrets at the moment. Maybe later on when I look back on this, I might, but for now…" she said, starting to walk off. "I think I'll try to enjoy the path that I decided to walk on."

-End of Episode 3-

Joy: Woo! I can't wait to start my training.

Eva: Who says that you're going to be training? Someone has to watch the shop while I'm out running errands!

Joy: Why can't I do that?

???: Can we try not to fight, you guys?

Joy: Aren't you in our class?? Next time on Ojamajo Joy: **A New Ojamajo Already?!** See ya soon!


	4. Episode 4: A New Ojamajo Already!

A brown haired girl sighed as she stared out the window. Her eyes are glossy as she stares out. "Hey Danny?" she asked as an older male walked into the room. "What is seeing like?" Nanami Nanaho asked.

-cue intro/opening (Any ideas on songs for opening?)-

The black Ojamajo sighed as she sat at the front of the store, behind the counter. Joy Kinhoshi decided to look around the store just a bit more since she had yet to get a good look around the first few times going in and helping Eva Nakamura, another fellow witch ling, and Miss Oshiro, a kind old witch who had assigned the jobs to the two young girls. "Which means I'm stuck here while Eva is off doing training…which she's got it down to the last spell," Joy muttered.

She walked on over to the back door, ready to try some spells and get used to it. "The moon is half way to smiling, Joy," a voice whispered. Joy spun around and spotted a tiny floating being, with silver hair. "I'm Pipi, Maho Oshiro's fairy," she greeted.

"Fairy??" Joy asked.

"To become a full-fledged witch, you have to past a lot of tests and you get a fairy. This will probably be Eva's first time trying to get one too; hopefully the three of you girls can get one," Pipi said.

"Eva did say that there was another…what happened to her?" Joy asked, sitting back down. Anything was better than waiting in a shop that had no current customers.

Pipi transformed into a bird and squawked, "She went to work for her dad in a different country, SQUAWK!" Joy tilted her head, confused.

"Dad is a big CEO for company, she wanted to learn the ropes of being a CEO and joined him over in Korea. Didn't say which one SQUAWK!" Pipi continued. Joy nodded understanding.

"That makes sense, Pipi," Joy said, smiling a bit.

"Pipi? No Polly wants a cracker?" a man asked, walking into the door, hearing the last part of the story.

"I d-didn't name her! T-the owner of the shop asked me to help run it and she told me that I have to feed her every once in a while!" Joy squeaked. "C-can I help you, sir?"

"My little sis has been feeling depressed and I want to see if there were any charms that could help. She heard some girls talk about it and she wanted to see if I could check if there was something that could…cure her, I guess," he sighed.

"Sure, I'll do the best that I can," Joy nodded get up, excited to help her first customer; Miss Oshiro or Eva usually took care of the clients, mainly to show Joy how it was done. "What are you looking for your sis?"

"Something that could cure the blind…" he said. Joy stop for a few seconds, trying to process this. "My sis is blind and yet she's attending a school that has people who can see just fine."

"Hm…I-" she started saying before Miss Oshiro walked into the room. "Miss Oshiro," Joy greeted, bowing towards her.

"I heard about what your looking for and we'll see if we can get it tomorrow; I don't have any in stock at the moment but we're getting a shipment later today and I was going to sort through it which usually takes a while. Joy, any suggestions on what could help his sister for now?" the kind woman asked.

"I think so! You gave this one to the last person who was trying to keep the sadness away right?" Joy asked, picking up a small charm. It was teal and jade colored, with a small carving in it. Miss Oshiro nodded, Joy beaming and running over to the register. "I'll ring it up then!"

"Thank you, miss," the man bowed as he purchased the charm pin and left the store.

"Joy, I'm going to be out on some errands; please watch over the store for me," Miss Oshiro told her, leaving after the man. "Pipi, show her what to do."

Pipi squawked and flew over to the closet, Joy following. "Why don't we just go over to the girl and give her a spell?"

"You know that's dangerous, Joy," Pipi said, briefly transforming into a fairy and opening the closet. "You'll be risking the Luna Realm that way."

"Yeah but what if-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts," Pipi chastised her as she gave her some clay. "This is magic clay, so you can make charms from these. "Let's see, we're dealing with blindness so we might have to make this work somehow…"

"_I'll just go over to the guy's house and cast a spell on the little sis…wonder who she is…"_ Joy thought realizing that she didn't know anyone in this town besides Miss Oshiro, Eva, and some of the students in her class. Joy was also surprised that one of the students was the one she helped stopped her boyfriend (she apparently had turned to him after her friends had broke off their friendship with her as it turned out), from stealing from the Maho Dou.

"_At least it's not her that needs to be cured of blindness and that she wasn't charged with anything serious,"_ she thought as she worked on the clay, forming it into two ovals with a line connecting them both. The black Ojamajo smiled at her work and set it aside and started working on some more just like it; she figured it didn't hurt to make some more similar to it.

Eva came through the back door a half an hour later, Joy looking up and over at her. "You already getting her to do that, Pipi?" the jade Ojamajo asked, walking up and started to do some of the clay too.

"Someone wanted to help his sis by curing her blindness," Joy explained, going back to making the glasses.

"There is a girl in our class that's blind; making As and Bs, last time I checked," Eva explained, as she worked on making a sun. Joy looked up and stared at Eva and Pipi, who was also staring at Eva. "It's Nanami. The girl that you sit next to in class."

"N-Nanami is blind?! Why didn't anyone tell me this before??" Joy groaned, sinking in her seat somewhat.

"One, you never asked, and two, not many people know about it. She mainly stays for first part of class and leaves for her other classes," Eva explained, not looking up.

Joy stared over at Eva, then started to think of something that she thought would benefit her. "So…do you know where she lives?" she asked.

"Yes I do…what are you thinking of doing?" Eva asked, looking up and staring hard at Joy, who tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Me? Nothing…" Joy stated.

"Why do I have a feeling you are like that 24/7?" Eva smirked slightly, causing Joy to glare at her. Joy looked around quickly for any sign of Pipi, who left to get some more clay, and quickly went over to the jade Ojamajo.

"Look, I want to help Nanami and her brother if that is them and I don't know that much about the town. Plus it could help with our training, right?" Joy whispered quickly. Eva's eyes narrowed as she considered this. "If I need to practice something more than anything, then it's this and staying here watching the store isn't going to help at all!"

The green-haired girl looked at Joy, and stated, "You know, I think you're right." Joy blinked. In the last few days, Eva would be the last person to even think, much less say, those words. "Plus, you might have to make some deliveries sometime and you **do **need all the practice you can get since the smiling moon is nearly here…and the other witch trainee will probably be back in time to join us in the first test."

"So we're going to work on some deliveries?" Joy asked, grinning. Eva nodded. The black Ojamajo cheered and grabbed one of the clay glasses. "Let's go!" she said, grabbing Eva and dragging her outside.

"Pipi! We'll be back; we have one more delivery and Joy wants to make it! Close the shop, 'k?" Eva explained as Joy got her uniform on. Eva turned around to see Joy doing her pose. Eva pulled out her tap and quickly spun as she got the dress on her and grabbed her hat. "Pretty Witchi Eva-chi!" she said.

They got their brooms out and started off towards Nanami's house.

-commercial break-

Eyecatch: A black fairy and olive fairy are messing around, the green fairy soon joining them. A teal fairy shook her head and raised a card that said Joy. The other fairies soon took notice and pulled out the cards, stating it was Ojamajo Joy.

-End commercial break-

"I think I see the guy who got the charm earlier!" Joy said, as she flew upside down.

"What was the charm?" Eva asked, no longer trying to get Joy to get right side up. Joy had finished explaining what happened concerning to the customer from earlier.

"I think a teal and jade colored…" the black Ojamajo explained.

"I remember that one: me and the other witch-in-training had failed to make our first charm so Miss Oshiro suggested that we merged them and that's pretty much how it got started," the jaded Ojamajo smiled at the memories.

"_I guess when that girl left to help her dad, Eva must've distanced herself, which could explain a bit as to why she's acting the way she is towards me,"_ Joy thought as she turned to find the guy. "He just went inside a house, Eva!"

"That's Nanami's house, alright…" Eva gave a slight nod. "We'll have to come back later so he doesn't get suspicious about how a charm that he wasn't supposed to get today, somehow ended up here before he got home."

Joy nodded sadly. "At least her brother tried to make her better," she muttered.

"Not everyone can be like that…Nanami's probably just lucky to have someone like him helping her out," Eva nodded in agreement. "Let's head back for now." Joy turned around and flew off after Eva.

-A few hours later, after dark-

Joy had flown from her house, telling her parents that she had forgotten something at a friend's house, to Nanami's house, landing a few blocks away. Joy switched back to her normal clothes and slipped her skates on and skated the rest of the way.

She rang the doorbell and waited til she was allowed inside. Mrs. Nanaho opened the door and permitted Joy inside after Joy had explained that she had some questions and thought that Nanami would know the answers.

Joy was led to Nanami's room and knocked before entering. "Yes?" a voice asked.

"It's Joy Kinhoshi, from school. I sit next to you in class and I was wondering if you could help me out a bit," the black Ojamajo explained, hoping she can get in and out before she was caught.

"Oh sure. Come on in," Nanami's voice replied. Joy entered the room and surprised by how neatly organized it was. "What can I help you with, Joy-senpai?"

"You can just call me Joy and I-" she started to explain before Eva walked into the room. "Eva? What are you doing-?"

"What you're attempting to do…I think you're going to need help," Eva explained, holding out her tap. "Nanami, Joy and I are going to do something real quick in the bathroom and we'll be right out ok?"

Nanami nodded, as Eva dragged Joy into the bathroom where they quickly changed into their witch uniforms and walked out, porans in hand.

"I only done this once so you have to try and hope that you know what to do, ok?" Eva whispered to Joy, who nodded. "I'll go first then." She got on one side of the room and raised her poran as she chanted, "Chimchoi, chichim, chiyakani." A green circle surrounded the poran.

"Poipan poipurupan, parukani!" Joy chanted next, fear gripping her stomach.

"_We need to do this fast, Joy; we both need to say 'Cure Nanami's blindness'. Miss Oshiro is going to be SO pissed at us both but I think we can make her become one of us…right?" _Eva's voice rang inside Joy's head.

"_Right…"_ Joy thought back, the fear making it so much worse.

"Please cure Nanami's blindness!" the two apprentices said, hoping that no one else other than Nanami heard them. A large light appeared at the top of the room and shot down at Nanami.

Nanami blinked once…twice… "I…I can see!" she gasped. She looked down and saw herself wearing an olive witch apprentice outfit. "What is this that I'm wearing?"

"This'll be hard to explain…" Joy blinked at what just happened. "Wait…if we cured her…and it turned her into an apprentice…Nanami, try to take the outfit off real quick, ok?"

Eva nodded in agreement, shocked as to what to say next. Nanami tilted her head at the two and pulled the tap off. The new olive Ojamajo blinked and grinned. "I-I can still see!"

Joy grinned and gave Nanami the charm that she had grabbed earlier that day. "We will totally explain what happen later! I found this after your brother left and wanted to give it to you but kinda didn't know where you live!"

"Joy, we need to go and tell Ms. Oshiro before she finds out the hard way!" Eva said, looking really freaked out by all of this.

Joy nodded rapidly. "We gotta go but don't tell anyone about what the heck just happened! We'll be back tomorrow!" Joy explained pulling out her broom, Eva getting on hers. Nanami just nodded and held onto the charm. Joy and Eva flew out the window and sped towards the Maho Dou, both girls not even sure how to explain this at all.

-End of Episode-

Eva: Oh god, oh god, oh god!

Joy: Eva, calm down!

Eva: How can I calm down?! We probably just use some dark magic, made someone into an apprentice through Magical Stage, and the first exam is coming up! The other trainee's going to be back!!

Joy and Nanami: EH?!

Joy: Next time on Ojamajo Joy: **An Old Friend Returns: Enter Baylee!** See ya then!


	5. An Old Friend Returns: Enter Baylee!

Eva and Joy landed infront of the Maho Dou, trying to get over the shock they were feeling.

"I-I still can't believe it…" the black Ojamajo muttered, running her fingers through her black hair. "H-how are we going to explain this to M-"

"I'll tell her…my house isn't that far away and I did tell them I was coming here when I left. Just head back home and we'll discuss it in the morning," Eva simply said.

"Eva, I'm not leaving you to explain something that was completely my idea in the first place," Joy said, shaking her head.

"I-It'll be fine; I promise. I'll just explain my side of the story and at least some of her anger will be gone by tomorrow right?"

"I…I guess," Joy sighed. _"Hopefully we didn't make things ten times as worse,"_ she thought as she mounted her broom. And with that, she flew off towards her house for the night.

-Opening-

Joy rushed into the classroom, hoping to get a chance to find out her grades from the recent test they all just took. It was lunch time and Eva never showed up for the morning classes after what happened last night.

Nanami was looking at the list posted, her eyes focused on finding something; the olive Ojamajo turned to her, and grinned. The spell was still working…Joy sulked over to her and started to look for her name. "Hey," Nanami said, turning back to the board. Joy didn't reply. "Is something wrong?" Nanami asked, not sure what was wrong.

"Remember what happened last night? Eva went to tell what we did and…God, I feel so bad for dragging her into this; the idea was mine but it had some consequences that we never even considered or even thought were possible…" Joy explained. "She never showed up cause she went to explain what we did last night and…"

"Well, school will be over soon so we can go and check on her, right?" Nanami suggested. "I'm sure she's fine…there's just got to be a reason for why this is happening."

Joy nodded and found Eva's name: she got an A while Joy got a B+. Nanami gave her thumbs up as Nanami spotted their names also.

"'Cuse me," a boy said, appearing between them both. "Hiro, Hiro, Hiro…there I am! B-? Not bad, but not so good either…" he muttered to himself. He turned around and started to walk off but stopped and faced Joy. "Hey you're the new kid right?"

Joy nodded quickly. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Hiro Fukui," he stated proudly. "You probably need some help finding some of the best places in Seto, right?"

"I guess that's true," Nanami pointed out, Joy nodding slightly.

"Then I can guide you! I know where everything is and where everything isn't! We can go exploring this Saturday!" he smiled at Joy. "What do you say?"

"Sounds great!" Joy nodded. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Over at the Seto Keon, the city park. It's pretty easy to find. Well, talk to ya later, Joy-chan," Hiro told her before walking off.

Joy just stood there and blushed, her hands quickly trying to cover the blush. Nanami giggled as she took note of this.

-A few hours later-

"Come on!" Joy shouted behind her, running towards the Maho Dou.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Nanami panted, sprinted after the girl.

Both girls stumbled into the store. "Konnichiwa!" they said as they collapsed to catch their breath. A girl with teal pigtails looked over at them.

"Konnichiwa, to you too," she bowed. "Eva, looks like they're here!"

Joy and Nanami looked at each other confused. "Um…how do you…"

"Oh yeah, I got here late this morning so I couldn't go to class to be introduce, or at least re-introduce cause I left a few months ago," the girl explained, smiling and putting her glasses up.

"Wait…so you're…" Joy started to say before she heard a yell.

"JOY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Pipi, Miss Oshiro's fairy yelled at her, flying up to her face. "Do you realized what you did???"

"I-I can explain! B-but first, what happened??" Joy stuttered. If Pipi was like this, the black Ojamajo was afraid of what Miss Oshiro was like.

"You don't know, do you?" the girl asked. "First allow me to introduce myself: I am Baylee Ayumu, and as you both probably should know by now, the fourth member of this witch-in-training group."

"Baylee-sama, what happened??" Nanami asked, raising her hand. "Miss Oshiro closed the shop for the day and wants you two to see what happens when you mess around with your magic so recklessly!" Baylee stated, motioning the girls to follow. The two Ojamajos got up and followed the girl and saw that they were heading for a bedroom. "Miss Oshiro, the girls are here."

Eva was sitting on a chair in the room. She stood up and left the room. "Joy…we messed up big time…" she muttered, her light blue eyes wide.

Joy gulped and looked towards where the bed was. On the bed was a green frog with a silver crystal ball and silver hair. "M-miss Oshiro?"

The frog sighed. "Usually this would be the result of a mortal calling an actual witch out. Now it's just punishment for what you two girls did…" Miss Oshiro, the witch-frog, told them.

-Commercial Break-

Eyecatch: A black fairy and jade fairy are arguing. The olive fairy tried to intervene but the teal fairy knocks them both over with the card that had the title on it.

-End of Commercial-

"H-How did this happen??" Nanami asked, pulling up a chair.

"Well after you two had cast the magic, I had to head for the Luna Realm and speak on both of your behalves. Eva gave her testimony, explaining how she wanted to help, but didn't realize at the time what she done and what could happen.

So the queen gave me a choice: this…or you and Eva, Joy.

If I had let have you, you would fall into a deep sleep; a hundred years, maybe longer," Miss Oshiro explained. "I would've been like this sooner, but they made an exception before. But I don't think they aren't going to do that anymore," the witch-frog sighed as she left to go outside.

"And with the fairy test tonight of all nights, the testers aren't going to go easy on any of us," Baylee sighed.

"But you weren't part of this; you couldn't have known!" Joy protested.

"True, but I had gave my testimony…" the teal Ojamajo explained.

"Wait…if Miss Oshiro would've been in this form sooner…couldn't that mean that one of you guys found out?" Nanami asked, pointing at Joy and Baylee.

"Oh yeah…how did you end up as a witch-trainee?" Joy asked, confused herself.

"Eva invited me, hoping I could keep a secret…You see, Miss Oshiro…is really Eva's grandma," Baylee told in a hush voice. "I know its crazy but Eva used to hate magic and stuff, more logical, but after discovering her own grandmother was one…kinda mess her up but she's getting better." Joy and Nanami stayed silent, trying to take this all in. "Well, let's go get Eva and get you guys a refill on magical spheres," Baylee said, getting up and out of the bedroom.

The two ojamajos followed her and found Eva trying to work on some clay. "Hey, Eva?" Nanami asked. Eva turned around, her eyes red from crying. "Baylee said something about refills on magical spheres?" the olive Ojamajo tried to help.

The jade Ojamajo nodded numbly and went past them and outside, past the back door. Joy and Nanami looked worryingly at each other and over to where Eva just went out.

"Don't worry. She'll be back to her old self in no time," Baylee tried to reassure them, before she followed her friend.

Each of the girls were outside, taps ready to be used. Baylee, Eva, and Joy pressed the center first, to show how it was done to Nanami first. The three girls pulled the uniform over their heads, Eva and Baylee spinning in their own direction as they put their arms through the sockets.

"Pretty Witchi, Joy-chi!"

"Pretty Witchi, Eva-chi!"

"Pretty Witchi, Baylee-chi!"

Nanami nodded, not wanting to be left out and did the same thing. Once she pulled the dress on she raised her arms straight up and placed her hat on, walking a bit as the shoes came on. "Pretty Witchi, Nanami-chi!"

Joy, Eva and Baylee quickly pressed the buttons on the tap to get the porans out. Joy and Eva's were extremely low, while Baylee's halfway full.

"Here's the bag full of magical spheres…twist open the top on yours, Joy," Pipi explained as she flew up to them with a brown bag. The girls nodded and started putting the magical spheres in, Nanami watching to learn.

"Ok it's all full…I guess we have to wait til tonight?" Joy asked. The two-experienced nodded. "Nanami will need some practice so let's get started!"

-Ok, I'm just going to skip right to the part where they go to take the test. Mainly cause I feel there's a word limit for each chapter and I don't want to waste your time with Nanami learning the basics, them leaving then them coming back for the test.-

Night:

"Ok, everyone ready?" Miss Oshiro asked, flying on a plate. The four Ojamajos nodded, Joy turning the knob on the door that led to the Luna Realm; they all walked thru and kept walking, hoping that they could admire the scenery after they were done with the test.

"So how many tests are there?" Nanami asked.

"Nine, this being level nine. More you pass, the greater your magic will be, I guess," Baylee explained with a shrug.

Soon they came across a small building, two witches inside. "Hey there…" the short and sleepy looking one drawled.

"You must be here for the first exam. One of you must make a…chocolate…"

"Ice Cream Cake…"

"Supreme!"

"I'll go first!" Nanami volunteered, poran in hand. "Haihai happyhairu poran! Make a Chocolate Ice Cream Cake Supreme!" The dish appeared, Motta and Mottamotta testing it.

"Delicious! You pass!" they stated.

"_This'll be easy!"_ Joy thought as Nanami pumped her arms.

"One of you now must make…"

"An action figure…"

"Of a character from a video game…"

"That was recently made."

"I'll take care of this one!" Baylee said, stepping up. "Taitaitotea tototita poran! Make an action figure of Sonic the Hedgehog in his were-hog form!" she chanted, aiming at the counter. A small figurine appeared, the witch teachers poking it and testing it.

"Very authentic. You pass," the one with the bell rang.

"Good luck you two," Baylee said, stepping over to Nanami.

"One of you must make…"

"A ballerina figurine…"

"That you can wind up." J

oy nodded, ready to go. "Poipan poipurupan poran! Make me a wind-up ballerina figurine!" A few seconds later, Joy was passed. "Eva can totally ace this!" Joy whispered to the others, the girls nodding in agreement.

"Before we go on, we'll give you the fairies so we don't forget who passed," one of them said as the other gave out the fairies. Joy and the others were handed orbs that matched their colors.

A black fairy appeared. "Jojo!"

"Nana!" Nanami's olive fairy greeted. She had long brown hair just like the owner.

A teal fairy wore glasses and pigtails flew up to Baylee. "Baybay!"

"You must make…"

"A locket that contains a picture…"

"Of you and your closest relative," the teachers stated.

Eva gulped and waved her poran. "Chimchoi chichim poran! Make a locket containing a picture of me and my closest relative!" she chanted. All that appeared was a lock.

"Oh my…" Motta muttered, looking at the object. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you seemed to have failed."

-End of Episode-

Joy: Eva failed?!

Baylee: She's the second person that failed right after some kid in Misora City.

Joy: I think I can imagine who it is.

Nanami: But now Eva's gone missing!

Baylee and Joy: WHAT?! Next time on Ojamajo Joy: **Fellow Ojamajo Missing!** See ya soon!


	6. Question Special 1! Short though

Joy: -bows to audience- Hi all! We figured that some of you guys would be confused on a few things so this chapter is just based on that.

Is there a theme song?

Joy: Well due to the fact that Red can't think of anything for a theme song, this'll probably never happen. Plus most of the good ones were taken by other animes. Next question:

If Joy is the new Doremi, then how come Eva was the one that screwed up on the first test?

Joy: Uh well, you see…-is shoved out of the way by Eva-

Eva: Well, if you numbskulls actually paid attention, I failed because of what I was asked to do, and the fact that what Joy and I did was illegal! Heck I'm surprised Joy passed myself!

Joy: Well, maybe there's a second meaning to that. Like if we're following in Ojamajo Doremi's footsteps, then who's who since we have four people.

Nanami: Right! It's the second season of Ojamajo Doremi in this world, so one of us has to be Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki!

Baylee: Well, if we went by personality, I would be Hazuki, Eva would be Onpu, and Nanami would be Aiko. But if we went by colors, only Nanami and I would switch. Next question!

What's with the fairies names?

Joy: Well that's a good question. It's short versions of our names, in a way.

Baylee: We can't decide on the names either, so not our faults. –kinda wishes hers was something else-

Joy: Do you think that's all for now?

Everyone (including fairies): -nods-

Eva: We wouldn't want to give too much away!

Red: Can I just say one thing? The next episode will be put up when I'm not sick and not have homework. And if you have any questions that you feel needs to be answered, please put them in the review and we'll do something like this soon.


	7. Episode 6 FINALLY!

_"Oh my…" Motta muttered, looking at the object. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you seemed to have failed."_

_Eva paled, shocked about how this could've happened. Joy covered her mouth in shock, everyone else staring at the lock or at Eva. The jade Ojamajo shook her head in disbelief. "You must let me try again! I-I can't fail! Please let me try again, I have plenty of spheres in my poran!"_

_"I'm sorry but the only time you can retake it is the next night."_

_"But-!" Eva protested before Mota and Mottamotta glared at her._

_"Rule are rules; do you dare try to break another?" they said, causing Eva to back down. "Come back tomorrow," they added before closing down the booth._

-Intro-

The group headed back, Eva looking down at the ground. Everyone was wondering how could a witch like Eva, who practically knew what spell to cast and executed it perfectly, failed the first witch exam. Joy sent worried looks at Eva, but Jojo, her new fairy, kept on distracting her by flying up and messing with her. "Jojo, calm down, ok?" she laughed, trying to calm down the black fairy.

"Hey Eva?" Nanami asked, as Joy was now distracted by chasing after Jojo; Eva looked up; her face was wet from silent tears. "I-I'm sure it was just a fluke; maybe you weren't feeling well because of everything that happened today and I'm sure you'll do better tomorrow!"

Baylee nodded in agreement, Baybay nodding too. "Maybe what you need is a day off?"

"Baybay!"

"Nana!" the olive fairy nodded also. "

Heck, maybe we can all go do something this Saturday! Hey Joy!" Baylee shouted, catching both Jojo and Joy's attention. "We're taking a day off on Saturday, you in?"

"Uh, actually…" the black Ojamajo started to say.

Baylee and Eva blinked. "I thought you were new here, Kinhisho…what gives?" "Oh that's right…one of the students asked to show her around this Saturday…" Nanami groaned, her hand hitting her head.

"Who?" Eva and Baylee questioned.

"Hiro…Hiro Fukui," Joy admitted. "It happened earlier today at school and since I've been worrying about what happened after I had left you at the shop…I should've-"

"No, you had to stay or else your parents would've freaked that you didn't come home or showed up at school. I went inside to discuss what happened and we were summoned to the Luna Realm.

"Hey! Isn't tomorrow the last night to have the full moon? At least for another month…" Nanami pointed out.

"Well we have the key that would let us go anytime we want so if Eva messes up we can just-" Joy started to tell her.

"We can't," Eva sighed. Joy tilted her head with a confused look. "Because of the actions, they took the key back and are planning to give it to a…more trustworthy witch. And her apprentices…"

"…crap…" Joy muttered. "Can't this get any worse?"

"The fact that if I screw up tomorrow, I'll have to wait a month before the next exam and you guys will be ahead of me?"

"…ok besides that," Joy said as the door approached them. "Look, we need try to find out what went wrong…" She turned around with a thumbs up, "Tell me how it goes."

"JOY!" the other girls yelled at her, along with some of the fairies.

"I thought we were supposed to tell you that when you leave to go on your date?" Pipi chuckled, landing on her head.

"I-It's not a date!" the black Ojamajo protested, a slight blush appeared on her face, causing everyone to laugh.

-Commercial break-

Nanami is drawing something, JoJo and NaNa are both trying to see what is. Pipi appears from behind the two you fairies and proceeds to drag them off by their ears, while Nanami reveals that it's the title of the show that she was drawing.

-end of commercial-

It's Thursday morning, Joy and Nanami walking towards school, the colored spheres hanging on their backpacks. "Yesh, I hope that Eva gets her fairy tonight, that way we can all get to the next level…" Nanami sighed. The brunette looked over at the black haired girl who was just staring up at the sky. "What's up?"

"It's going to rain…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Nanami asked, tilting her head at her friend.

"I…should've brought a charm from the Maho Dou… " Joy just muttered, picking up the pace.

"Joy, Nanami, wait up!" Baylee's voice called from behind. "Yesh, I can't keep up with you guys if you do that."

"It's about to rain and I would like to be inside before that happens!" Joy quickly explained, breaking off to a dash.

"Joy!" Nanami called out, but Joy just kept going. "I wonder what's gotten into her…"

During class because I'm that lazy!:

Joy was paler than usual, seeing that it was already raining and Eva's seat was empty. She looked over at Baylee, wondering if she knew, but Baylee was also staring at empty desk. That ruled out Baylee knowing what Eva was doing. The black Ojamajo laid her head down, since she wasn't able to get any sleep the previous night.

Dream mode…what else is it supposed to be called:

_I'm almost there and all I have to do is just go past he-" the short jade-colored said as she ran across the bridge through the down-pouring rain before slipping on the slippery wooden bridge. There was a river that was starting to flood beneath her, the water, beating against the low bridge a-_

Joy jolted awake and quickly raised her hand. "May I please be excused??" she asked. The teacher wasn't given time to answer before she left the classroom. The black Ojamajo was rushing to the roof, pulling out the henshin device. Her witch outfit got drenched as she pulled it on and got on her broom. She didn't even stop to say her little catchphrase.

"JOY!" someone called from behind her, she looked back and saw Baylee and Nanami flying after her. "What's-?" Nanami started before Joy interrupted.

"We need to get to a bridge. I-It was a low one and-where are you going Baylee??" Joy asked, looking over at the teal witch flew off past her.

"I know which one you're talking about and let's find out what you're panicking about!" she yelled, adjusting her glasses and flew towards the west.

Nanami and Joy nodded to each other and flew after Baylee. _"If anyone in here knew where it was, it would be Baylee,"_ Joy thought as she flew faster.

Joy-san, will you tell us what happened once we get there?" Nanami asked, looking over with worried eyes. Joy gave a shrug as a reply as she pointed down, gasping in surprise. The other two looked down and gasped and quickly landed on the mud. "Eva-san!" Nanami called out, pressing the buttons to get the poran out. "Haihai happyhairu poran, make a wall to protect Eva-san from the water!" A stonewall appeared to shelter the girl, as she ran out to the other side.

"H-how??" Eva panted as she bended over. Nanami and Baylee just looked over at Joy, who was looking back over at the school. "G-Guys?"

"We should head back," Joy simply explained, scratching her head. The others looked at each other confused as Eva 'silently' pulled the outfit on and climbed on her broom. Nanami and Baylee got on as well, following Eva back to the school. Joy stood out there for a few more minutes before flying after her.

That night at the testing area:

"So what were you doing out there, Eva?" Baylee asked, as they walked with her towards the said area.

"Getting some last minute practice in, but when I realized the time, I was late to school," the jade Ojamajo explained as she gripped her poran tightly. "I…I think I can do this!

"Alright then…here's the retake," Motto said, adjusting her hat. "We would like for you to make a magical key…"

"That can open up…"

"The secrets one may hold…"

"In their heart."

Eva nodded and chanted, "Chimchoi chichim poran, make a key to unlocking the secrets in Joy's heart!" A key with a tag that says 'To Joy's Heart' appeared on the counter. Eva picked it up and aimed it at Joy. "Sorry Joy-chan," she apologized as she turned it.

A black shaped heart appeared in front of Joy's body with a keyhole in the middle. Motta raised a hand and snapped her fingers, disabling the spell of the key. "Excellent job; and don't worry, as long as you see the heart with the keyhole, the item works."

"Your fairy," the other appeared with a jaded glass ball and handed it to Eva.

Everyone gasped in awe as a small fairy appeared and flew around Eva. "TiTi! TiTi!" it chanted, as the Ojamajos gave Eva a tackle-ish hug in delight that they had all past the first exam.

-End of Episode-

Joy: It's already Saturday! Oh no! What do I wear?! Where are we meeting??

Eva: We have other problems to worry about, like who's causing all these damages to these stores!

Baylee: Aren't those the stores the ones that Joy's going to??

Joy: Find out in the next episode of Ojamajo Joy: **Friend or Foe: Magical Date!** See ya soon!

Red: And I'm sorry for not updating! I BLAME SCHOOL AND IT'S ABILITY TO DUMP HOMEWORK ON ME!


	8. Episode 7: Friend or Foe: Magical Date!

The Friday night:

A black haired girl was standing out on the balcony, sucking on a popsicle. "Mm…this is so good!" she muttered before looking over at her friends, who were also enjoying their Popsicles outside. "Thanks for coming over again, you guys," she grinned over at them. "When Mom found out that I was going out somewhere with a guy, she started to pull out designs that she's taking pictures of over at the model place."

"And that's…bad?" the brunette asked, looking over.

"I don't mind, but when try to tell her that I'll just use some other clothes, she protested and shoved more clothes at me," she explained, looking over at the pile of clothes that were already sorted out. "As you can so plainly see."

"Ok, so we got most of them sorted out on what to wear tomorrow so…exactly what are we looking for?" a teal haired girl asked, looking over at the black haired girl through her glasses.

"I'm thinking something casual, stylish, and something I won't regret staining," she replied, smirking somewhat.

"Basically what you usually wear?" the three of them said, rolling their eyes at the black haired girl.

"Nah, something different, something…"

"Involving magic?" the teal haired girl asked, pulling out the device.

"Can we do that?"

"Well, we could use it to at least pick out which of the pile to take so we don't spend half the night doing that," she explained, adjusting her glasses.

"No way. I want a day off from magic so I'll just pick something from the casual pile we made 10 minutes ago and go with that," the black haired girl shrugged before looking up to the starry sky. She blinked and pointed up exclaiming, "Look a shooting star!"

The other girls looked up and gasped as they spotted three more shooting stars. "Wow!" "That's so cool!" "Hope our wishes come true!"

Some of the fairies flew out and started to converse before going back inside, shivering a bit. "Ok, let's head back inside before we catch a cold," one of the girls said, remembering that they were only wearing their nightgowns.

Everyone went in one by one, the teal girl staying out the longest, staring at the night sky. "Come on, Baylee! Grandma expects at least some of us coming to the shop tomorrow," the jade haired girl called out, snapping the remaining girl out of her senses. She nodded and quickly came inside, not sure of what she saw out there flying out in the moonlight. Baylee thought she spotted another one of them, another Witch-in-Training.

-cue intro which I think might be Ai No Uta by Do As Infinity…go listen to it on Youtube or Veoh! If anyone finds out what they are saying in English or where to find that (And I'm not talking about the 'Konichiwa' or 'Arigato' I mean like Japanese to English or vice versa type thing, I will thank you and possibly do a favor in return!-

Joy pulled over her head a casual white tank top and a long black skorts, which is a mixture of skirts and shorts for those of you who don't know. She exited the bathroom and showed what she was wearing to her parents, and her friends who were munching on some breakfast.

Her mother squealed and pulled out a camera, and started taking pictures as Joy started to pose for her. Eva, Baylee, and Nanami all sweatdropped as they realize how serious her mom took the job she has here. They each had an orb, which carried their fairies, on them somehow, (hair style, backpack, belt, etc.) as they put the dishes into the sink. "So you always pose, Kinhisho?" Eva asked with a sly smirk.

"Depends on my mood and whether Mom's fast enough to catch me," Joy replied, smirking back.

"Oh the reminds me, we got a video last night and it's for you, Joy," her mother said, pulling it out. "I forgot because of what was happening last night and all that."

"Sweet!" Joy said, taking it and going over to the VCR. "I'll go wa-GAK!" she gagged as her mother grabbed her and dragged her back.

"No time! No time! He'll be here any minute now!" her mother explained, as Baylee grabbed the tape. "I'm sure your friends will watch it first. Don't spoil any good parts of it when she watches it later!"

"Mom!" the black Ojamajo groaned as her friends gave each other sly smirks.

_Ding! Dong!_

Her mother gasped and started leading her daughter to the door and giving her advice, and a purse like Joy was going to school for the first time. Jojo gave a little giggle as Joy groaned even more and open the door. "Hey, Hiro-senpai," she greeted as she stepped out of the door.

Hiro grinned as she caught up with him. "Where to first, Joy-chan?"

"Let's just start walking and enjoy the sights?" she suggested, pointing in one direction.

"That's the way to the park. Good choice on these mornings," he nodded as he took her by the hand and started leading her to the park.

A few hours later at the park still…must be a very large park or she's getting info by Hiro so she doesn't have to walk around.

"This day has been great!" Joy exclaimed Hiro nodded in agreement. She looked around and blinked once she spotted someone dancing. "What's going on over here?" she muttered as she got up to look. Hiro followed her, interested also.

The girl had dark blue eyes and dark red hair that was a ponytail split into two. "Hi, hi, hi!" she greeted to the two teens. "You wanna learn yes?"

"Hai!" Joy nodded a bit.

The girl inspected Joy for a few seconds and nodded. "You'll be perfect! Now just watch and do as I do:

Snap, Clap, Pat up on your Head!

Clap, Pat, Clap your Hands! Now we're close to being done!

Clap, Snap, Twirl once and finally strike a pose!" the girl chanted. Joy and Hiro both blinked. "You're gonna dance right?"

"Joy, this seems more of your thing…you do it," Hiro suggested, giving the black Ojamajo a slight nudge.

"I'm thinking we're wasting time and need to get going. You promised to show me around, right?" Joy said, giving him a nudged back. "Sorry, but we'll have to do it later. We'll be back!" And with that, she and Hiro started to go off to explore the rest of the towns.

"But…I'll be sad if you don't dance…" the girl sniffled, a strange aura starting to glow around her gloves.

Meanwhile at a camera store:

Joy and Hiro wandered inside, the Ojamajo practically had to drag him inside just so she could looked around. "This model is good for nature photos but not for modeling, unless Mom combines the two…" she muttered as she examined one of the cameras.

Hiro lifted one up and called over to her, "You sure know a lot about cameras, Joy-chan."

"Parents have this career in this photography and camera stuff, that I kinda followed after them. I've been at it since I was around…ten or so. Earlier you learn a trade you wanna do, the better," she explained. "Plus it's great to know which ones to get for Christmas and birthdays."

Hiro and Joy started to laugh at that before some of the cameras around them started to break. They jumped back away from the cameras and grabbed each other out of instinct; the two looked at each other before breaking apart, blushing.

"Wanna get going?"

"Let's go."

They quickly started to leave the store, and off to the next place, Joy offering for Hiro to take her now. He dragged her into a restaurant, saying how one of his uncles owns the place and so they would either get a discount or eat for free. The two grabbed a plate and started to pick out what they wanted (yeah the uncles own a buffet type restaurant, what of it? I'm sure that there are some places in the world that have that type of food.)

Joy finally got her plate filled and started to walk towards one of the tables, when a soaking wet mop sped past her making the floor slick and wet. JoJo, her fairy that remained hidden in the globe that was attached to her purse, tugged at her tank top, trying to save her partner from certain wet doomness!

Obviously it was a mixed blessing because the Ojamajo avoided the mop's streak but Hiro wasn't so lucky, his food went flying and landing on the poor Ojamajo. Joy squeaked as she realizes that her mom was going to go ballistic if she came home like this. "I'll just try and hope the magic can get this off before Mom notices…" she muttered as she wiped the food off her face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Hiro said, trying to help her by picking the pieces of food off her shoulders.

"I-It's ok. I-it was an accident," she said, blushing somewhat.

"Oh my god did the hot food get on you and left a mark?" he asked, spotting the said blush.

"I'm fine, really!" she said, blushing even more before she looked annoyed as she looked at the window. The girl from earlier was peering into the restaurant, and more importantly staring at **them** with great intensity. "Uh…"

"…hi!" the girl said, waving before running off.

"…you know I think I saw her back at the store," Hiro muttered. Joy raised an eyebrow. "Like right as we were leaving…do you think she's stalking us?"

"If she is, she's…doing a pretty crappy job of it…hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to see if I can get this off with water," the black Ojamajo explained leaving for the bathroom. She pulled out her cell once in the safety confines of the restroom and quickly dialed Nanami's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, you guys watched the video right?"

"_Yeah, what of it?"_

"Listen, some weird stuff is going on and this kid won't stop following me. What did the video say?"

"_It showed us some weird dance and told us to go home and try it if we weren't you."_

"Sounds like the kid that's annoying us…Did she have red hair?"

"_Yeah…there was something else, but I can't say. The movie forbids me."_

"…ok that's just a bit odd…look, can you send some clean clothes my way? I think the kid is jinxing me because of what's happened so far…"

"_What did you do?"_

"She wanted me to do a weird dance too, but me and Hiro politely refused and by me and Hiro I mean just me," Joy sighed, "I told her I would do it later…"

"_Then do it now, before the 'curse' gets worse. What's the worst that can happen?"_ Nanami asked, Joy nodding in agreement on her end. _"Listen, me and the others will meet up at the shop so head there if you still have any problems, got it?"_

"…did you switch places with Eva, because you were never like this."

"_Well I can't keep a secret that you're going to find out about anyways, now can I?" _Nanami teased as she hung up.

"Alrighty then…just go outside…do that 'dance' and then hope it all stops," the black-haired girl sighed as she walked outside and towards the girl, who was watching from a booth. "Hi there."

"Hi! Dance?"

"Only if you stop whatever magic you're using on me," Joy whispered, the girl's eyes going wide.

"Yay!" she squealed, dragging the Ojamajo with her outside. "Remember how it went?"

"Sorta."

"I'll show ya again! Only slower this time," the girl said before starting:

Snap, Clap, Pat up on your Head!

Clap, Pat, Clap your Hands! Now we're close to being done!

Clap, Snap, Twirl once and finally strike a pose!"

"Ok then," Joy muttered, snapping, clapping then patting her head. _"Why does this seem familiar…"_ she thought as she clapped, patted then clap her hands again in her own style, before clapping, snapping then twirling, striking the same pose as she does at the end of the witch-transformation. Then it hit her: this was some witch transformation that she's learning before hand. "Hey-" she started to say turning to the girl, but the girl wasn't there.

"Joy-chan! You got the clothes clean…and you did that dance?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If we were going to have at least some peace, I think it's the least that I can do," Joy explained, grinning a bit. "Let's go back in and enjoy some lunch."

-Commercial Break-

The amber-haired grinning girl appeared flying by with a banner, which is unreadable at the time. Several angry girls were flying after her; soon the banner becoming readable and freezing once the girl came closer to the screen. The banner says Welcome Back to Ojamajo Joy! The girl giggled and did a wink at the audience before running off

-end of commercial break-

A few hours later once Joy got home:

The black Ojamajo sighed in exhaustion as she collapsed on her bed, and started to watch the video. A blue eye appeared on the screen. "Is it on? Ok!" the girl from earlier backed away from the screen, wearing an odd witch outfit. "Hi there, Joy-sama! Amber-chan here to tell you about my plan!

You see, I got sad that one of the few W.i.t.s (or at least that I can see) in the world won't come by to play with me, so I came up with a plan that I ran with Queen and she agreed to let you guys try it out! Consider it as an exper-…what's the word again?"

"Experiment," a voice said, behind the camera.

"Yeah the word! So you four (possibly more if anymore joins you) will try this out! Here it comes!" Amber said, ready to throw something. She threw an object, Joy jumping up to catch it only to miss and to find out it landed safely on her desk. "You know the dance because of earlier today, and Amber-chan is glad that she has more friends to play with! Eva-chan and Bay-chan if you watch this come play soon!" The video turned off and ejected from the VCR.

"So…Eva and Baylee both knew the kid because they probably went to find and converse with other W.i.t.s…" Joy whispered looking at the device. It looked like a star, with buttons on it by the points and a large one in the middle. She picked it up and started to head for the back door. "I'll back! I need to check something real quick," she explained when her mom walked by and looked at the teen. The Ojamajo left before she could protest.

She hid behind a wall of her house, hoping her mom doesn't come this way, and was facing the fence as she pressed the button. She repeated the dance that she learned earlier, the star swirling around her as she did. When she twirled to complete it, the star landed on her chest like a necklace. "Pretty Witchi, Joy-chi!" she chanted as she struck a pose.

Her hat consisted of two pointy ends with whole notes on the end of each. Her sleeves where of those from the first season, the actual dress being a slight puffier version of the last season's dress of Ojamajo Doremi. The gloves and boots had jewels embedded into them in a long white stripe, the gloves being the same as size as always while the books were about knee high.

"Whoa…now how does one get their broom out?" she muttered impressed. She started to press the buttons on the star, but that didn't work; those were just for decoration she supposed. She looked at her gloves and pressed an onyx one on her right hand; the wand (which looked like a mixed of the 2nd wand the first season gets but the round part was at the bottom rather than at the top and there was a star with a black music note at the end), and came out from that one, having Joy press the black gem on the other hand, that caused her broom to come out.

She climbed aboard and started to lift off, before she silently swore as JoJo was flying around, trying to find Joy before she left. "JoJo!" she whispered, trying to get the fairy's attention. The fairy squealed and flew towards her, clinging to the Ojamajo as she took off quickly. "Next stop: the Majo Dou!" she said, laughing somewhat.

-end of episode 7 if there were credits and a song that went with it, it's by Do As Infinity and the song is Buranko (still don't know what the hell they're saying but it's catchy!-

Joy: So what do you guys think that girl was doing?

Amber: I think the next episode consists of a flashback!

Everyone else: How did you get in here?!

Amber: Red let me in! Next time on Ojamajo Joy: **Episode 8: How Eva-chan Discovered the Witch-life style! **Come soon, come soon!

Red: She is part of the cast, but she'll just pop out every now and then. Please feel free to review, ask questions, and suggestions and I will either answer or consider using it in future episodes! Quicker you guys review/ask questions, the quicker we can do another question segment!


	9. Filler Piece

"Joy, what are you looking at?" Nanami asked, as she took a seat on the bed of her friend.

"Just looking at some letters," Joy said, looking through the envelope that was stuffed with letters.

"Who are they from?" she asked as she watched.

"Well, this isn't the first time I moved so I wanted to look through some letters I got when I was young," the black Ojamajo explained. "Man, I miss these guys…"

"You were really close to them, huh?" Nanami said sadly at her friend's tone.

"Not really…" Joy sighed. "I mean, I don't know. Maybe I was, but I can't remember. We moved when I was pretty young and I wish I could've sent some letters back to them. But would they have still been there if I had sent some? Would we have kept communicating or what?"

"You could use magic to put an address to a letter of one of your friends, see if it matches to the ones in the letters you have," Nanami suggested. "We could head for the shop and try seeing if they have some ink or something."

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" Joy grinned as the two ran off to get the ink and get to writing.

A few weeks later:

"I got a reply back, I got a reply back!" Joy cheered, running into the classroom.

"You did? Took awhile," Baylee said.

"They came from America!"

"'They'?" Eva repeated as Joy spread out several different letters.

"One of my friends asked her friends to write letters as well," she explained, showing the different letters. "They've been on a few adventures themselves, but they're still doing alright."

"Did you know what their names are?"

"Sakura's my childhood friend, but she made friends with some girls name Ekanta, Alyss, Mauve, and Gesine and from the looks of things, they're having some awesome adventures," Joy laughed.

"How awesome are we talking about?" Nanami asked.

"About as awesome as our secret little adventures," Joy said with a knowing smile.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm a few years late on this, but I wanted to show that I still care about this series by doing a small filler. I swear, I didn't forget, there's been some...problems:**

**School, work, graduation, school, writer's block, getting interested in other things, etc. Also, did I mention school?**

**And yes I do know that I made a little crossover between my M.A.G.E.S. series and my Ojamajo Series.**


	10. Announcement

**Hey everyone!**

**Listen, I know taht you guys have been waiting for God knows how long and I am very happy that you guys are still trying to get me to get going!**

**There's just been SOME delay, I know, but I've been busy with school and work, and getting into other series. But I want to do something to make up for it rather than have you guys wait another minute. I want you guys to send ONE character of yours that you want me to have to cameo in the next chapter. I will try to get this out as soon as possible, but chances are that I will make it shorter than the previous chapters.**

**Again, thank you so much for your patience!**

**Red.**


End file.
